Slave
by darkmagician777
Summary: What if Dannyl and Tayend had entered Sachaka to continued their research into ancient magic and were captured by the elustrious ichani Kariko. WARNING CONTAINS SENSE OF "YAOI"!
1. Captured

**Slave**

Dannyl,s eyes fluttered open he could see nothing only darkness, he felt his head ache with pain, he could remember nothing of what had happened, the last thing he remembered was he was journeying across the waste lands of Sachaka in search of some clues to ancient magic with his lover Tayend.

His eyes widened as he thought of Tayend, he lifted his head and found that he hardly had the strength to and he was acutely aware of his lack of magical strength too. He tried to remember what had happened to him while crossing the plains, but again there was nothing but right now his real concern was for Tayend _I must know if he's alright _Dannly thought, he felt another jab of pain in his head and as he reached a hand towards it some thing held them down, he could feel the cold of metal around his wrists and ankles and could hear the clanging of chains as he tried to move his arms and legs.

He pulled on them hard and began to struggle panic rising in his chest, his breathing quickened fear clouding his thoughts. As he tried to break free the chains around him rattled loudly. _where am I _ he thought _why am I in chains , where's Tayend. _Fear for Tayend's safety grow stronger he had no idea where he was or if Tayend was here as well.

He pulled harder on the chains but he was to weak to continue, he was out of breath and started letting out long slow breaths to take in more air, then tried once more, he pulled his hardest and felt the strain on his muscles but again he was to weak. "there's no point in trying to escape ,even if you do I will always hunt you down" "who's there Dannyl commanded "show your self" at once many lamps burst to life filling the room with light, Dannyl closed his eyes tight as he had been in the dark for a while and needed to get his eyes uses to the light again, slowly he opened them and saw that he was in what appeared to be a huge tent but a very luxurious tent.

There was two deep red sofas surrounding a fancy little table, there were a few bookcases in one corner and a desk for working on. To one side there was a large dining table and to the other side was a huge king sized bed covered in a silky jet black sheet and pillows, and to Dannyl's surprise there was a deep purple carpet covering the entire floor. "impressed are we" said the same deep cold voice he had heard a minuet ago Dannyl swallowed and he forced himself to talk through his fear "I am a magician you know, release me now and you wont have to face begin hurt by my powers" a deep humorless laugh echoed around the tent "oh please, your powers are useless against me, you have know idea of the power I possess ".

Dannyl struggled more the fear taking hold on him, he looked down at himself and fond that he wasn't wearing his robes that symbolized that he was a magician of the guild and a alchemist but was now wearing a short black dressing gown. "hey w-wears my robes" Dannyl stuttered "oh you wont be needing those any more" said the chilling voice "show your self" Dannyl said again this time he could hear footsteps coming closer from behind him. Dannyl froze as he heard them come right beside him, then a man stepped out in front of him and turned to face him. He had shoulder length bright red hair which was in dreadlocks, he had cold dark eyes that were alive with a feverish fanatical glow and seemed to pierce straight through him and he was smiling broadly he looked some what in his late twenties. He eyed Dannyl up and down, his arms were crossed and he stared directly into Dannyl's eyes.

Dannyl hesitated then said in a small voice "who are you" the mans smile widened "my names Kariko" Dannyl could sense an unbelievable power from with in him, it was like nothing Dannyl had ever sensed before not even the high lord was as powerful as this man.

Dannyl could feel him self shaking "what do you what with me" he asked nervously Kariko chuckled and moved closer to him "I am glad you asked, you see Dannyl you are now to be my slave" Dannyl felt him self go numb "excuse me" he said. Kariko smiled "you heard me Dannyl" "how do you know my name" he said tremberling "I read your mind while you were unconscious". Dannyl's eyes widened _if he read my mind that means he knows everything about me and Tayend._ "where's Tayend" he demanded. Kariko began pacing "your lover managed to avoide my grasp, but know doubt he will return for you and then we will take him to "we"Dannyl said. Kariko turned his back on Dannyl "yes we are the Ichani 30 black magicians, we are outcasts for one reason or another. Failed involvement in plots, inability to pay bribes or taxes or committing crimes we have fallen out of favour with the Sachakan king. He ordered us confined to the wastes, and forbidden others to contact us".

|Kariko turned back to Dannyl grinning "the guild banned black magic centuries ago but we always use it to increase our strength, you see but cutting into another's skin deep enough to draw blood we can drain that persons power until there is nothing left, and you know what happens when a persons power is completely drained, that's right they die. You will have noticed that I drained a lot of your magic and when you regain it tomorrow I will drain it again , you see keeping you is a risk since you are a trained magician unlike my other slaves so every night I will read your mind and to keep you from becoming dangerous I will take from you the strength you will gain each day.

Dannyl had gone pale he had been told about black magic it was a way to increase ones own magical strength but it was illegal in his country and the penalty for using it was execution, tremberling Dannyl said "why would you want to keep me any way" Kariko's grin increased and he moved closer to Dannyl " you're a pretty magician Dannyl" kariko said hooking a finger under his chin and lifting Dannyl's head up to stare into his dark eyes. " It would be such a shame to kill something so fine, so I desided to make you one of my slaves, but don't worry Dannyl you wont be like the other slaves oh no you are going to be my special slave, you Dannyl will be my own personal sex slave."At these word Dannyl felt his blood turn to ice and had gone white with fear "what" he squeaked, "you heard me" Kariko replied he walked over to Dannyl's ear and whispered "my pet guild magician, my trophy, my precious jewel. He began to nip at Dannyl's ear then he seized the hole lob into his mouth, Dannyl disturbed moved his head away, Kariko laughed against Dannyl's neck then moved back in front of him.

"oh Dannyl just think of all the fun we're going to have together" Kariko's eyes were bright with anticipation "but before the fun can begin let me tell you the rules, you do as I say if you fail to do so you will be punished servilely, if you try to escape, Know doubt you will try to, I will find you, I enjoy a little hunt, but you will be punished, if one of the other Ichani tell you to do something do not you are mine not there's and I want to make them jealous, if you do something good for me you will be rewarded and also you will not leave this tent when I go out, only if I tell you to or if I am taking you out with me."

He came even closer to Dannyl, their faces only inches apart "is that understood" Kariko said slowly. Dannyl stared into his eager eyes completely petrified and quickly nodded, Kariko smiled "good" he whispered. Kariko moved is head forward then down to Dannyl's neck and began to suck at a tender spot by his throat. Dannyl felt him self shivering but he was not cold the only coldness he could feel was the wet of Kariko's mouth sucking violently on his neck, Dannyl was to scared to move but he wanted to with all his might but couldn't find the strength or courage to do so, he could just stand there helplessly while Kariko did what he wanted with him.

Kariko finely released the part of Dannyl's skin that was in his mouth leaving behind a huge red love bite on Dannyl's neck, Kariko grinned at Dannyl's sickly expression "get use to it there are going to be plenty more of those and in other places". Dannyl lowered his eyes to the floor afraid to look at Kariko. "Now let me welcome you properly" he said grinning at him. Kariko raised his hand in front of him and then suddenly the metal clasps around Dannyl's wrists and ankles flew open and Dannyl fell to the floor. Kariko smiled at the terrified magician, then again he raised his hand and Dannyl was suddenly swept of the floor by an invisible force. He hovered a few feet above Kariko he was scared out of his wits he could hardly breath. Kariko's smile grow wider then he jerked his hand forwards and Dannyl felt his stomach churn as he flew backwards and landed on the large bed. Just as he was about to get up Kariko crawled on top of him pushing him back down. Dannyl struggled with all his might but Kariko was to strong, he grabbed Dannyl's arms and pinned them behind his head then when Kariko removed his arms Dannyl found his were bound by yet another invisible force.

he panicked more than ever squirming around on the bed, he could feel Kariko sitting on top of him no doubt loving to see his victim desperately trying to escape with no chance what so ever. Dannyl suddenly realized that his legs to were also begin held down with a magical force, it was imposable to escape but he had to try. Kariko bent down and just as he was about to reach Dannyl's face he spat at the Ichani without thinking and got him on the cheek. Kariko's expression was unreadable and Dannyl was shaking rapidly aware of what he had just done, but to his surprise Kariko grinned and wiped away the spit, "you're a naughty boy Dannyl" he said smirking "let me show you what I do to naughty boys" Kariko suddenly slammed his lips to Dannyl's kissing him brutally, Dannyl's eyes went wide with shock as Kariko's kisses got deeper, Dannyl tried to break the connection but Kariko's lips were glued to his he could hardly breath, he could feel the wetness of Kariko's tongue against his lips searching for an entrance, then Kariko forced Dannyl's mouth open and his tongue slipped straight in, Dannyl could feel it wriggerling in his mouth tasting the splendor sensation of his prey.

Kariko finally caught Dannyl's tongue and intertwined his with it, Dannyl made an effort to close his mouth but every time he tried Kariko would keep forcing it open enjoying the sweet taste. Dannyl looked down to find Kariko's hand sliding down to the tie around the dressing gown he wore and slowly began to undo the knot. Dannyl desperately tried to free his arms but nothing he did worked. Kariko got the knot undo and let the dressing gown fall open, reveling Dannyl's naked body. Kariko stopped kissing him and sat up to admire Dannyl's body, his eyes roamed from his neck to his feet coming to stop at the place between Dannyl's legs. He smiled then looked directly into his eyes, Dannyl gulped he was breathing heaverly trying to get his breath back after Kariko's kisses.

He jumped as he felt Kariko run his hands up and down his body the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and he felt ill with dread. His thoughts went back to Tayend wondering if he was ok, he would give anything to be back at home in the arms of his Tayend.

He remembered the night before they had left for Sachaka it was raining and they were at home in the conservatory listening to it hit the glass while snuggled up to each other in a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate, he wondered if he would ever return to a happy life like that again, this hit him like icy water what if he never returned home, what if he never saw Tayend again he shivered at the thought, he had gone numb and he could feel emotion welling up inside him.

He was suddenly snaped back to reality as kisses trailed down his body and a hand cupped between Dannyl's legs, groping him hard. It didn't take long at all for Dannyl to respond completely, gasping as the unfamiliar hands roamed his body. Dannyl saw the dressing gown he wore was now on the floor beside him then it was joined by a shirt that fell on top of it. Dannyl turned his head back to Kariko and saw that he was now taking his own close off.

Dannyl felt terror swap his body he began pulling hard on the binds, his breathing got quicker by the minuet and he was losing control of himself to scared to think, he could feel the heat rising inside him and the pain in his arms and legs as he struggled more. Kariko pressed himself against Dannyl's body. Dannyl began to whimper slightly.

Kariko grinned smugly then he groaned as he pushed his phallus into Dannyl's tight hot entrance. Dannyl cried out at the feeling and his eyes went wide with horror. Kariko groaned again and thrust into Dannyl hard. Dannyl screamed as Kariko came down on him harder each time, tears began to fall from his eyes he couldn't take any more "please stop" he sobbed, Kariko chuckled and paid no attention to him "please , please stop" he begged, Kariko seemed to like it when Dannyl begged him and again he ignored him "stop" he crocked as the emotion poured out and floods of tears leaked from his eyes, Kariko only laughed, then he plunged down to capture Dannyl's lips and kissed him hungrily, Dannyl turned his head away but Kariko clung onto him tightly, Dannyl screamed loudly as Kariko thrust harder and harder, until he came into Dannyl's body completely. Dannyl cried his loudest as he felt Kariko finally release deep inside him.

Dannyl was panting, gasping for air, he was completely worn out and sweating of exhaustion. Kariko bent down to Dannyl's ear and whispered "I was in a good mood today and seen as it was your first night I went extremely easy on you, but I assure you things are going to be different tomorrow and every other day, no mercy" Kariko licked Dannyl's cheek then got into the covers and huddled close to him "good night my precious slave" he said then all of a sudden all the lamps died and the room went pitch black and Dannyl was once again engulfed in complete darkness leaving him trembling and weeping silently in the cold of the night he didn't dear make a sound all he could think about was Tayend and what was coming for himself the next morning, slowly he barrier his face in the pillow and cried himself to sleep.

**Poor Dannyl :( **

**to be continued......... **

**please comment**


	2. possesion

Ch2

The sky over Sachaka had cleared to a harsh blue and the sun beat down relentlessly. In the waste lands the plains were dusty and burning sands swept the dead land. The Ichani camps were spread out in the middle of the huge desert, a moorage of tents sat in groups and the sound of the front flaps could be heard as they writhed behind the heat haze. The Ichani and the slaves began to wake as the sun fell directly on them. Kariko winced as the burning light rose to his eyes and he closed them tightly, he turned away from it and into shad, slowly he opened his eyes and lay in silence for a while. His dark eyes glared at the roof of his tent and he listened to the sounds of the desert whispers that road the wind and the occasional howl of a limek or a yeel which were wild predatory dogs that he used for tracking down any of the slaves that were foolish enough to try and escape him.

He heard a moan from beside him and he tuned his head to face the back of his new slave his pet and trophy, he smiled thinking of how the other Ichani would react to his new slave since he was a guild magician, they hated the guild ever since the war, the magicians guild in Kyralia had destroyed most of their country leaving only a barren waste land and what was left of a city, every thing mostly in rune except the palace of which the king lived. He was a powerful magician and he would like to see Sachaka get revenge on Kyralia for the war but he had no way to invade the country, **"**_but it will not be long before I can invade Kyralia, I just have to get all the other Ichani to join me and we will finally have our revenge and then we will be back in favor of the king and I will avenge my brothers death ._

Kariko jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes from the floor and changed into them quickly, he turned back to look at his sleeping slave and saw the pillow on which his head lay was soaking wet were he had been crying in the night. Kariko grinned "I haven't even started with you yet Dannyl" he said in a low voice, he turned away still grinning and walked outside, again he closed his eyes to the sun and felt its warmth on his face, he then opened his eyes and breathed in the fresh air then stretched his arms out and yawned. He looked around at the surroundings the rows of tents that inhabited the other Ichani and a rather worn out looking tent the inhabited all the slaves, they were all made to sleep in the same tent camped together, they were only allowed one small meal of porridge a day and did what ever there masters commanded them to. They needed slaves not just to do all the work or entertain them but to drain there magical strength. All of the slaves were people with magical potently who not been trained to use it except for the guild magician who was fast asleep in his tent. Since Dannyl was his personal sex slave he would stay in his tent and would be given something ales to wear instead of rages witch all the other slaves wore, he had to show him of to the other Ichani and make an impression, he wanted to make them jealous So he would use Dannyl to entertain his guests, they would love to see a guild magician be tortured and he knew he would have a lot of Ichani come to visit him tonight to see the guild magician, he would make sure that Dannyl would be put through hell.

"_A guild magician killed my brother Dakova and escaped, I will make Dannyl feel so much pain he will be begging for death for what his high lord did._ Kariko remembered when Dakova had first captured the guild's former high lord but of coures he wasn't high lord back then, he had been made to entertain the guests and do other chores, Dakova would humiliate him and we would have fun ordering him to do things, he was punished many times for trying to escape. The high lord was a slave for five years until that day he had been taught black magic by a enemy Ichani and he drugged Dakova and drained all of his power leaving him dead and he escaped. Kariko gritted his teeth as an image of Dakova's dead body came into his head he had vowed from that day he would rid the world of all guild magicians.

He turned his head towards his tent _" I will keep Dannyl alive he shall live the rest of his miserable life as my sex slave and see the guild perish before his eyes._ To have a guild magician as a slave was like a trophy a victory, guild magicians lived lives of luxury they were all from wealthy families and got what ever they wanted, now Dannyl was going to live a life of hard work and pain he would feel very out of place here now that he is Kariko's precious jewel his love toy and pet.

"KARIKO!" Kariko turned as he heard his name begin called, he saw a woman in a glittering coat striding towards him. She stopped in front of Kariko her blond hair gleaming in the sun light. "What is it Avala" he asked her, she crossed her arms "I hear you have caught a guild magician, is this true". Kariko grinned "_so the other Ichani already know"_ "yes its true, found him trying to cross the plains" Avala's eyes widened "can I see this guild magician" she asked excitedly, Kariko smiled smugly he liked making the other Ichani jealous and they considered him their leader "I suppose so" he said Avala smiled and followed Kariko to his tent. As Kariko went inside he found Dannyl was still fast asleep in his bed, Kariko stood over him and Avala came and stood beside him and gasped "pretty isn't he" Kariko remarked Avala nodded "very pretty" she said and reached a hand towards the sleeping magicians head but Kariko caught it before she could touch him "hands of he's mine". Avala looked disappointed and withdrew her hand "cant you share" she asked "NO! Avala, he's my trophy my jewel" Avala murmured something under her breath and stalked out of the tent.

Kariko kept his gaze on Dannyl looking down at him with hatred for the guild, he lent down to Dannyl's ear "oh Dannyl I am going to make you suffer" he said then began running his hands through Dannyl's hair "Ill get inside your mind were you cant escape me" he whispered Dannyl's eyes flickered but then closed again and he stirred in his sleep to face the other direction. Kariko got up then walked towards the tent entrance he looked back at Dannyl then left to get breakfast.


	3. Missing You

Ch3

Dannyl heard the sound of foot steps and his eyes flow open _"was it a dream was it all a dream am I still at home with Tayend" _but to Dannyl's horror he saw as he sat up he was in the huge tent sitting in the large bed with a silk black cover. Dannyl found himself crying into his knees hugging his legs against him. He looked up abruptly as he heard someone come in, Kariko stood grinning at him and came over "your awake" he said, Dannyl stared at him shaking tears still sliding down his face he pulled the cover over himself realizing that he was completely naked.

Kariko crawled onto the bed leaning towards Dannyl "you hungry" he said his face only mere inches away from his own, Dannyl was to scared to answer even tho he was in fact very hungry he couldn't move, not even nod his head. Kariko's eyebrows rose "well" he said impatiently, Danny still didn't answer and Karkio's eyes shot straight through him "fine if you wont answer me you will go hungry for days,now are you hungry" he asked again. Dannyl nodded this time because he knew Kariko would do something bad to him if he didn't replie. Kariko folded his arms "I want to hear you say it" he said his eyes narrowing at him, Dannyl hesitated "yes" he croaked in a quiet voice. Kariko grinned "you will refer to me as master, so say that again will you". Dannyl gulped then said in the same quite voice "yes master", Kariko's grin widened "good boy" he said stroking Dannyl's hair.

"JERRIK" Kariko shouted while still looking at Dannyl. Through the entrance came a young man with dark hair, he wore rags and looked pale and very skinny, he bowed before Kariko "you called master" he said nervously. "Fetch my breakfast and Dannyl's" he said loudly, the slave almost fell as he got back up his eyes still on the floor "yes master"he said tremberling and then quickly hurried off. Kariko crawled closer to him causing Dannyl to fall backwards, his head hit the wet pillow and his body began to quake with fear, Kariko smiled down at him and then lent forwards and kissed Dannyl hard on the lips, once again he forced Dannyl's mouth open so his tongue could roam around tasting every awns of sweetness it could find and chase Dannyl's own tounge. Dannyl felt it leave his mouth then felt a sharp pain as Kariko bit into Dannyl's lower lip and began to pull on it with his teeth until Dannyl could taste his own blood. He felt more tears spill out of his eyes as the pain increased, Kariko licked up the blood and swallowed it.

Dannyl felt sick he couldn't let Kariko just do what he wanted to him he would have to figure a way out of this situation, a way to escape but his legs would hardly support him across the wastelands, without his magic to protect him from the heat and his healing powers to wear away the tiredness he wouldn't last a day. Dannyl caught movement in the corner of his eye behind Kariko who was now kissing him hungrily again. It was the slave who Kariko had called in a minute ago, he was carrying a large tray with a few plates, bowls and two cups on it. The slave walked up to kariko's side and put the breakfast on the side table then bowed before walking away.

Kariko slowly broke the connection between their lips leaving Dannyl panting. He sat up and smiled smugly then he crawled beside Dannyl and grabbed the covers pulling them over himself as well as Dannyl, then he reached over to the table and took the tray, he laid it in front of Dannyl so he could see what he was to eat for every breakfast. On the plate was a large piece of meat, egg and toast and on another was pieces of fruit. Dannyl then saw that there was another bowl containing some grey slopy liquid that had a foul smell to it, he gessued that this was to be his meal for the day. Kariko grinned at Dannyl's expression "of course you guild magicians are so used to the lives of luxury you have never had to eat anything so sickly and so small, it amazes me how skinny you are for a guild magician there's not much of you is there,sham your going to get a lot skinner. " Dannyl gulped and new he would probably end up dieing of starvation in the next week or so if he was only to have one meal of gruel a day. Again Dannyl felt the tears coming back, but held it in to stop Karkio thinking he could get to him so easily.

Kariko stared at him "well then,eat" he said. Dannyl hesitated before picking up the spoon and lifting it to his mouth, he took a deep breath then quickly put it in his mouth and swallowed. It was the most awful thing he had ever tasted, it was like off milk and raw eggs put together, it made him nearly throw up he couldn't stomach any more. Kariko laughed "oh come now you must finish it, it would be rude of you not to, surly you have been taught that". Dannyl looked at the gruel "_No way I am I going to eat any more of that , but I know ill get hurt if I don't" _he thought , once again he picked up the spoon and eat the sickly liquide he ate fast trying not to taste the foul flavor of it. Once he had managed to eat the whole thing he picked up the cup of water and gulped it down so fast he almost spat it back up trying to get rid of the taste of the gruel, finally he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Kariko placed his hand on Dannyl's head and ran his fingers through his hair "good boy" he ran a finger down the side of Dannyl's face hooking it under his chin and pulling him back into his lips.

Kariko smiled and then began to eat his breakfast making Dannyl's mouth water, it seemed like such a long time since he had eaten a full breakfast, he new kariko was teasing him by eating slowly in front of him making him feel hungry and weak. Once Kariko had gotten through the main part of the breakfast he began to eat the fruit, he grabbed a piece of watermelon and started sucking the juice out of it, he spilt some on Dannyl's stomach it was cold and sticky and made him shiver "oh how clumsy of me" Kariko said sarcastically "here let me get that for you" he bent down to Dannyl's stomach and slowly began to lick the juice off him.

Dannyl shuddered and his eyes went wide as Kariko's tongue slid over his body. Dannyl let a small squeal escape as Kariko licked further down his body coming to stop at Dannyl,s member, he let out a sudden cry of horror as Kariko's mouth came over the tip to lick and suckle, Dannyl moaned at the feeling struggling with all his might but Kariko pinned him down with a magical barrier stopping him from moving, he grabbed Dannyl's rear and pulled it towards him putting more of Dannyl's arousal in his mouth. Dannyl screamed and kicked his legs, Kariko only sucked harder making Dannyl squirm more he couldn't hold back much longer then Dannyl surrendered and realesed with a powerful shudder. Kariko came back up and licked away the white liquid around his lips swallowing the rest in his mouth.

Dannyl was left panting and shaking on the bed _"I cant stand for this any more I cant take any more I just want to go home"_ Dannyl thought about Tayend wondering weather he was still in the wast lands or gone back to Kyralia but he knew Tayend would never leave him if he had gone back to Kyralia it was to get help but he would probably not leave until he had found Dannyl first. Then Dannyl began to think of what might happen to Tayend if he was still here _"what if he collapses from the heat or of thirst or starvation, or what if he is found by a Ichani". _The thought that Tayend was suffering or worse dieing made him feel ill with dread, he loved Tayend more that life its self more than anything and he knew Tayend loved him just the same he wouldn't let anything happen to him_ "I have to get out of here I must find some means of escape I must find Tayend, maybe when Kariko's asleep I can sneak out and run as far as possible. _It was all he could think of right now he didn't care what the consequences were as long as he finds Tayend that's all that matters, but the thought that he might see Tayend's body only made it harder to think straight, he shook his head and began to think of more ways to escape, he could see Tayends face in his head smiling at him and whispering of how much he loved him, gently kissing him on his forehead. From some where a far he could hear Kariko calling his name but he was to deep in thought to notice then was slammed back to reality as Kariko slapped him hard in the face. Dannyl looked up at him holding his cheek and fresh tears sliding down his face "DO NOT IGNORE ME SLAVE" he shouted violently. Dannyl gazed at him with terror and hatred he wanted to fight back to get his own back on him but he knew Kariko could defeat him in seconds and wouldn't even break a sweat.

Kariko got up and narrowed his eyes at Dannyl "come" he said turning and walking further into the tent. Dannyl had no choose but to follow because he didn't want to get hurt so he slowly got up and put on the dressing gown he had worn last night. His back ached from the torment Kariko put him through last night, he felt dissy and ever so weak but he managed to follow Kariko to a separate room in the tent. Dannyl gasped in surprise inside was what appeared to be a hot spring but Dannyl guessed that it was a pit filled with water that Kariko had heated with magic.

Dannyl turned towards Kariko who grinned at him and then took his clothes off and steeped into the bath. The water went up to Kariko's neck and that was in the shallowest past. Kariko dived under then came back up so his bright red hair got completely wet. He looked at Dannyl and bekond to him "come here slave" he said waving a hand towards him Dannyl gulped and lent over the side to Kariko. Kariko raised his hand then all of a sudden Dannyl's dressing gown flow off onto the floor then he felt a sudden rush of magic come up from behind him and pushed him into the bath. Dannyl gasped as he felt the warm water on his skin it was a very pleasant feeling and soothed his aching back, he let out a long sigh as the warmth traveled up his body . Kariko waded towards him until he backed Dannyl up against the side of the bath "feels nice doesn't it" kariko said smiling "very pleasurable" he felt Kariko's hand slide between his legs and grip his member. Dannyl squealed in reaction and Kariko's smile widened, he ran a finger down the side of Dannyl's face and stared at him with his wiled eyes. Dannyl let out a sigh of relief as Kariko slowly released his grip.

Kariko placed his arms around Dannyls neck then rapped his legs around his waist so their bodies were pressed together. He smiled at Dannyl his eyes bright "now my pretty baby time to get you nice and clean" he said picking up a sponge and letting it soak in the warm water. At first he was gental and scrubbed Dannyl's back and torso, then as he moved lower down he became brutal, violently rubbing the supple skin around his member and the sensitive area below it. Dannyl couldn't help moaning when ever it moved across the sensitive tip of his manhood and down the rest of his length, Kariko liked the response and rubbed his member harder and faster at which Dannyl gave a loud cry of pleasure. He felt awful giving into the sweet torture that kariko was putting him through, he felt like he had betrayed Tayend. He was suddenly overcome with emotion and was about to let the tears in his eyes come pouring out, when Kariko stopped what he was doing and handed the sponge to Dannyl, Dannyl stared at it and blinked. Kariko grinned then crossed his arms "I ve given you your pleasant scrub down. Now its your turn to scrub me".

Dannyl gulped and stared at Kariko holding the sponge in his hand. Kariko raised an eyebrow at him "well" he said expectingly " start with my back". Dannyl did as he was told slowly scrubbing Kariko's back and shoulders. He noticed Kariko seemed to be enjoying it as his eyes were half closed and there was a wide smile on his face. After a minuet or so Kariko turned around so that Dannyl could scrub his chest and torso all the while Kariko stared him straight in the eyes still smiling broadly then he chuckled "your to gental Dannyl, get a little more rough why are you being gental with me when you despise me, come on be brutal, make me squeal". Dannyl hesitated before sliding the sponge down Kariko's chest to his manhood and began to slowly scrub. Kariko smiled and closed his eyes "ummmmmm now that's more like it". Dannyl could feel Karikos member starting to harden and he stopped afraid of what Kariko might do with it. Kariko opened his eyes and glared at him "did I tell you to stop, get on with it" he said angrily. Dannyl gulped then continued to pleasure Kariko. The ichani's eyes meet Dannyl's and kariko smiled as if sensing his fear . _"its ok Dannyl I am not going to have my way with you just yet, besides I need to keep your strength up for tonight" _he said grinning smugly.

Dannyl gulped and began to think of what terrible tortures Kariko was going to put him through later that evening but he replaced them with thoughts of Tayend. Whenever he thought of Tayend he would always feel a little better , because he made Dannyls life worth living he was the only thing that kept him going in this terrible time. As long as he had Tayend he would somehow make it through his current situation.

**Awwww. Dannyl and Tayend rule! :) **

**Please comment **


End file.
